1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a telephone system. More particularly, it relates to a telephone system having a speakerphone feature which is capable of indicating to another party over the telephone line that the speakerphone feature is active.
2. Background of Related Art
The use of speakerphones on telephone systems has become more and more popular due to the proliferation of telecommunications technology and the conducting of business via telephone systems. Many people desire to use a speakerphone feature, e.g., to conduct a telephone conference with: more than one participant using the single speakerphone, allowing everyone in the room at the time to participate in the telephone conference. However, a person may walk into a room while the speakerphone feature is active, allowing them to hear the conversation unbeknownst to the other party on the telephone line. Moreover, the person using the speakerphone may not identify all persons within earshot of the speakerphone to the person called. In either case, it may be the case that the other party may not know if another person or persons are within earshot and able to hear both sides of the telephone call.
In some instances, the sound of the received audio from a speakerphone is sufficiently distinctive that the other party may deduce the use of a speakerphone without requiring an announcement of such from the party using the speakerphone. However, many people may not be able to discern such speakerphone use. For instance, those who are hard of hearing may not immediately identify the sound as that coming from a speakerphone, leaving themselves vulnerable to a possible embarrassing moment when the unidentified person hears portions of the conversation which the unknowing party would not have intended for that unidentified person to hear.
Moreover, due to improved technology and components in modern telephone systems, the sound quality and echo suppression is improving to the point where audible detection: of speakerphone usage is becoming more and more difficult. Thus, any unidentified (and likely non-participating) person could be present in the immediate vicinity of the speakerphone to hear the telephone conversation without the other party""s knowledge, again leaving vulnerable the possibility that the other party might reveal or otherwise disclose confidential and/or private information that was intended only for the person using the speakerphone and not other persons which may be present.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved telephone system and method which avoids the embarrassing possibility of a conversation being unknowingly overheard by others within earshot of a speakerphone.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a telephone system comprises a speakerphone, and a speakerphone indication transmit module adapted to cause a speakerphone indication active signal to be transmitted over a telephone line to another party upon activation of the speakerphone.
A method for transmitting a status of speakerphone feature usage by a first party to a second party of a telephone call upon use of a speakerphone feature in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises establishing a telephone call between a first party and a second party. The speakerphone feature is activated on a telephone system used by the first party, and the speakerphone active indication signal is transmitted to the called party.